The Cure
The cure is an organization of bandits and thieves who just want to get rich, more info below. Co-owned by Shadow and Josh. Huge wip but if you want to make an OC for this feel free, it's open. Goal The groups goal as a whole is to end up rich, and although each member may have different motives, that's the general consensus. Although the majority don't want anybody to get hurt, they will still do what they need to, to finish the raid. Loyalty Each member must take an oath when they first join, if said dragon does not take the oath, then they will not be accepted. "If you are not willing to die for the man next to you then leave now." There are badges that also show loyalty. The medal of honor is a silver band and any other larger medals are gold bands. Traditions Every two months the group meets in their cave and has a massive party. In this party every member dresses in uniform, wearing their mask and any medals. In this party there is lots of food and many drinks. Before a member is official and gets their mask they must perform their first raid. They have to knock a storeowner out and steal all the goods, then burn the evidence with an explosive cactus after hauling the storeowner outside. That night the recruit get's his first mask, the red mask. This is when they become an official member. Ranks Ranks are shown by plague doctor mask color. White masks- 1st class, leaders (this rank is closed): Marr and Veno Gray masks- 2nd class: Brown masks- 3rd class: Black masks- 4th class: Red masks- 5th class: Past the 5th class there's the unmasked. The dragons that haven't finished their first raid. Acceptance Recruits are found around Pyrrhia, when a member finds a dragon they think would be a good member, they give them specific instructions to go to a certain place. If the dragon goes there they will be shown the lair and then givin instructions on how to carry out their first raid. If all the requirements are met. Then the recruit is now a red mask. Location The group's influence spreads all across Pyrrhia but none of the branches are as infamous as the group camped on the border of SandWing territory. There is a branch of The Cure in every kingdom in Pyrrhia. Each one raiding small towns and transports around their base cave. The base cave is always hidden very well, and boobytrapped. They are commonly in massive cavesystems, prohibiting and random dragon's to stumble on it. And of course the whole way has special traps that could kill any dragon that didn't know the right path. Raids Raids are carried out in a very systematic order. When raiding a town: Find a storeowner or a dragons cave. Knock the dragon out. Steal all his belongings. Haul the unconcious dragon out of the building. blow up all the evidence with the explosive cactus. When raiding a transport or traveler: Follow the traveler in silent until a window appears. Immobilize the traveler. Knock them out. Steal their things Leave them. Category:Content (Josh the SandWing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Groups Category:Collaborations